


Irresistible

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Seduction, M/M, bold!Will, dominant!Will, more or less vulnerable Hannibal, your patient outside I don't fucking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will decided to mess with his therapist before working hours. The temptation was hard to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

Hannibal Lecter was surprised as those callused fingers clutched at his flesh, and if possible, he was even more surprised as they coldly and brutally pushed his strong shoulders smashing into the wooden door behind him. A silver glint of uncertainty and doubt flashed beneath his dark brown eyes of darkness, like a rare electric fire that vanished almost immediately after it appeared. The curtain of composure and self-control was again hung up after a careless and indecent slip.

Despite the subtle disadvantages, the psychiatrist did not fight back, but instead gently and almost eagerly grabbed both arms around the steady shoulders of the younger man, quietly enjoying the full flavor of intimacy. He did not moan as a pair of searing lips began to put wet open-mouthed kisses on the sensitive skin of his strong jawline.

The paisley silk tie was pulled down carelessly, and the first button near the collar of his smooth shirt was roughly undone by a hasty hand. Hannibal felt slightly exposed, and oddly uncomfortable as cold air hit full-forced around his bare throat, but soon enough the sensation was quickly replaced by Will Graham’s hot and passionate kisses. Hungry lips soft as silk cherised and worshipped every piece of his skin...

A pair of strong arms snatched eagerly around Lecter’s slender hips, pinning to his sides possessively like an iron grip that wanted nothing more than to keep the doctor for themselves. The smaller yet firm body pressed Hannibal on the door’s cool surface, layers of their clothing scraping together enthusiastically as if to create friction...

“I think this is enough for now, Will...” The psychiatrist quietly uttered while silently trying to hold his own breath - a seriously difficult job as there were delicate and lustful lips kissing, and bitting, and sucking his skin with breathless affection.

 

The deep, slightly hoarse voice of Hannibal seemed to only make the caged animal inside Will trashing further in hunger and lust. His therapist’s accent was odd and slightly husky, but still strangely warm, comforting with special stress at the end of each sentence that felt so distintive, so unique. 

The FBI agent ashamedly realized that he would love to hear more of those beautiful sounds coming from that throat, desperately moaning and pleading his name like a prayer. Those sounds would be blissful and divine like notes from the harpes of the angels. Seductive and irresistable like the dark, taunting calls from the devil himself. The soft melody that had long bewitched Will Graham... 

The profiler had always secretly enjoyed seeing his psychiatrist like this: Hannibal looked so different, with disheveled hair, rumpled clothes, and long curved, voluptuous lips quietly pursing to prevent any unwanted moan of pleasure from flowing out like sweet honey. Lecter was so enticing, so delicious that Will yearned to lose control, selfishly aching to bend the good doctor over his desk taking him right there and now.

Gentle fingers caressed Hannibal’s slim waist, sneakily approaching the classy button of the perfectly tight suit.

"My patient is waiting behind this door..." Lecter managed to utter despite the heavy and reluctantly hurried breathing, the hesitation was so obvious in his voice that it sent Will to pure joy and satisfaction. The doctor firmly grabbed the hands that suddenly found interest in groping the curious part of his jacket, promptly preventing the agent from unbuttoning his vest or worse, outright tearing it apart. Dark orbs of chocolate brown quietly looked down at the younger man to show his discomfort.

“I know.”

Bright blue eyes observed the therapist’s body. Cheerfully, Will lifted his delicate face to nuzzle against the other’s cheek bones, like a puppy wanting to be pet. Soft ebony curls gently rubbed against Hannibal’s sensitive skin, fragrant with a comforting and familiar scent.

Saying the word in a sly tone, the special agent affectionately placed another kiss on the bony part of the doctor’s face, wet hot tongue lightly teasing the sensual skin. Lecter could almost feel a dark and wolf-ish smirk flashing on Will’s rosy red lips. Putting his hands on strong shoulders, he attempted to push the younger man away before things could get too far from control...

 

The profiler grimly snatched those hands from his shoulders, pinning the thin wrists in his tight, securing grip just above Hannibal’s head. One of his palms slipped down instantly to undo the other’s belt before unzipping his pants, freeing the sensual erection from the offensive fabric. Will grinned darkly at the way doubt and uncertainty glinting in those maroon eyes as the psychiatrist’s face desperately tried to hide the discomfort that suddenly crept in his heart.

Graham’s fingers carefully tugged down Lecter’s undergarment with a slow and relaxing motion, wishing to tease the good doctor even more before making him undone under his touch. Hannibal’s shaft had long become increasingly hard, so willing and needy it was to ache into Will’s hand, desperate for his caress. He attentively smoothed the line of his pelvis, feeling the cool skin shivering at the slightest movement. The low and lustful moans from that pair of curvy lips began to invade his ears, filling him with the most beautiful of sounds. 

Will soon settled Hannibal in a more hurried pace, tracing the length of his erection with skillful fingers while keeping both slim wrists in his other hand, not wishing for any unwanted resistance. Not that he worried much anyway. The therapist buckled further into the long digits, smearing wet and hot sensation all over his skin. Will rewarded him with kisses all over his bare neck, biting softly at his collar bone with endearment before nibbling greedily at his sensitive earlobe. The heat between their bodies was almost agonizing. 

The FBI agent was sure to make his doctor become a total mess of desire under his touch. He was beautiful in a way that Will just couldn’t take his eyes from; those hazy dark orbs, that pair of tempting lips that simply begged to be kissed. Ashen blond hair was free from its well-combed arrangement, smearing sweatily everywhere on his forehead. It was the picture of an indecent Hannibal that Will only wanted to keep in a memory box for himself. The thought of anyone else getting the chance to see this vulnerable side of his good doctor sent him in wrath. 

The profiler knew Hannibal almost reached his completion as he devoured those desirable lips in a breathless kiss before swiftly bending on his knees and taking the erection in both of his hands. The tips of it was soon pressed on Will’s tongue as he closed his eyes, savouring the musky scent of flesh and heat. There were some strokes and licks and sucks before the therapist came with a undignified moan, emptying himself in the other’s waiting and desiring mouth. Will eagerly drank the warm liquid as if it was the finest wine. The taste was exquisite, and he couldn’t help but craved for more. 

 

Will Graham stood up, once again drapping himself over that heated body. The heavy breathing of the good doctor was beautiful, with his smooth red tongue and curved lips slightly parted. Silver sheen of sweat covered his bony face as the special agent leaned over to kiss that sharp cheek bone, savouring the soft salty taste. 

“You know what? I can do much worse things to you right here and now." Will Graham whispered, almost chuckling in the psychiatrist’s ear, with a voice low enough for only Hannibal to clearly listen, as if there was anyone else except for them in the room . " ... So that even Europe can hear your desperate voice screaming my name ... " The last words were emphasised by a growl, and the older man involuntarily felt a shiver crawling through his spine. 

Without any words left to say, the agent disentangled himself from his psychiatrist, with a slightly wistful sigh and reluctantly hesitant frown on the young face, as if he had just been forced to remove two pieces of puzzle that fitted with each other so perfectly. 

Still under influence of his newest orgasm, Hannibal tried to take the first few steps from the cool woody surface of the door with as much dignity and composure as possible, slim legs staggering slightly. His back was drenched in sweat, and he clearly didn’t want to talk about his whole outfits right now. The doctor elegantly fixed his attire in a calm manner, stroking the delicate edge of his vest before using long fingers to brush the disheveled dark blond hair. The plain shirt was attentively buttoned once again, carefully concealing the red bite marks that scattered all over the tan skin. He needed a change of clothing, Lecter finally decided. 

Will intently stared at the other with uncertain cobalt eyes, as if he was pondering between two options: let the psychiatrist continue his work or simply handcuff the good doctor and push him right down onto the nearest bed...

"I will see you later, William." Hannibal allowed the rough hand to pull down his silk tie, feeling his lips stolen in a passionate farewell kiss. He pretended not to notice the slight budge on the younger man’s pants...

"Another time then, Dr.Lecter."

...

 

“You’re all right, Dr. Lecter?”

“I'm fine, Franklin."

“But I heard noises..."

“It’s nothing.” Hannibal smiled .


End file.
